This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to button assemblies for portable electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Portable devices are small in size, so space is at a premium. Conventional components, such as conventional buttons based upon dome switches may consume relatively large amounts of real estate.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an electronic device such as a portable electronic device with an improved button assembly that consumes minimal real estate.